Paraguas Tricolor
by Miumikunyanpire-twoG
Summary: Drabble Kids!MikaYuu AU


Las tenues risas infantiles hacían un leve eco en las paredes del sótano, oían unos pasos firmes y apresurados fuera de la puerta.

— ¡Yuu-chan, chicos! — Llamaron justo luego de tocar la puerta. — ¡Ya salgan de ahí, no encuentro la llave! —

Akane, Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki y algunos niños más, se escondían bajo la escalera de madera vieja y polvorienta que conducía a la habitación más obscura de aquella casa abandonada.

El valiente, cabe aclarar, Yuuichiro, era el único que se atrevía a sostener la perilla de la muy desgastada puerta. Esta no estaba cerrada, pero con Yuu ahí abrir la puerta parecía imposible.

Dos pies ligeramente pequeños se posaron frente a la puerta. — Yuu chan.— Le llamó, referirse a él de esa forma sólo podía significar dos cosas, estaba jugando con él. — Si no abres ya, moveré el sillón frente a la puerta y me iré. — ¿O quizá era una excepción?

Aunque tratara, simplemente imaginar que Mikka los dejaba solos y atrapados en ese apestoso lugar junto a todos sus amigos, no era nada bueno.

Las expresiones de los niños le bastó para saber que el juego había terminado.

Soltó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, dejando escuchar su molesto chirrido. — Vale, tú ganas. — Pero no había nadie frente a él. — ¿Mikka? —

Los niños se asustaron más, saliendo de su escondite y subiendo hasta donde estaba su «hermano mayor» Yuu. Empujaron levemente hasta ponerlo un pie fuera del marco de la puerta.

— ¿Mikka, hermanito? — Llamaron los más pequeños. — Todo es tu culpa, estúpido Yuuichiro. — Le acusó Kimizuki.

La expresión del azabache se deformó al darse cuenta que ya atardecia, y sólo Mikka se había aprendido el camino a casa. — Idiota. — Contraatacó tratando de parecer enfadado, fallando en el intento. — Si esto fue tu idea. —

El niño de ojos marrón rojizo se alteró. — ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú dijiste que el sótano era el escondite perfecto! ¡Ahora Mikaela se fue y no podremos volver a casa! ¡Dormiremos en el suelo, comeremos ratas! ¡Y además! — La mano de Shinoa cubrió su boca antes de pronunciar otra palabra, asustando más a los niños.

El pequeño Yoichi fue el primero en derramar lágrimas, llamando a su hermana mayor. — Mami. — Clamó un niño más pequeño antes de seguirlo. — Papi. — Continuó otro.

La niña de cabello púrpura grisáceo frunció el ceño. — ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? — Regañó.

Yuuichiro, expectante, sólo pudo arrodillarse y abrazar a los más pequeños, quienes amenazaban con llorar más fuerte.

— Mikka. — Llamó.

— ¿Si? Yuu-chan. — Le contestó el rubio, acostado en el sillón a un lado de la puerta. Debido al ángulo, no podían verlo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Los niños, que se creían ya perdidos, se lanzaron sobre el rubio abrazándolo con tanta fuerza como podían. Se habían asustado tanto sólo con verse lejos de su casa sin manera de volver.

Los cuatro mayores, uno con vergüenza trataba de detener sus lágrimas, la niña sonriendo, pues se había dado cuenta del engaño y encontraba divertida la situación, mientras los dos restantes, entre molestos, aliviados y con el sentimiento de «que estúpido soy» se limitaban a observar.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. — Suspiró satisfecho el azabache.

— Ha. — Bufo el rubio. — Pero lo hice porque eres un tonto, Yuu chan. —

Los niños rieron suavemente, a costa de la vergüenza de su hermano mayor.

— Pobre Yuu chan. — Se burló Shinoa, mientras hacía expresiones dignas de una muy mala actriz.— Sólo trataba de llamar la atención de su primer y único amor, pero eres tan bruto Mikaela. —

Fue el turno de los mayores de reírse de Yuuichiro, mientras él hervía casi como una tetera y Mikaela sólo tenía un leve sonrojo, riendo junto a sus amigos.

Entre risas, rubor y quejas, llegó el momento de irse a casa.

— Y… — Divagó Mikaela, tratando de empezar una conversación.

— No. — Acalló Yuuichiro, aún enfadado por dejarlo en ridículo.

El rubio suspiró con cansancio, conocía perfectamente la actitud de su amigo, meditando el como podría calmar su, a su parecer, irrazonable molestia.

Se adelantó un poco al muchacho. — ¿Sabes? Conozco un hechizo para que tires un poco a mi. — Cruzó los brazos tras su cuello dándole una mirada llena de ternura a su mejor amigo.

El chico elevó una ceja. — ¿Qué? — Para luego volver a su faceta molesta y apática, pero sin dejar la conversión. — La magia no existe, los hechizos no son reales. Además, quién quisiera parecerse a ti. — Río socarronamente.

Esta vez, Mikaela le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasmada, se le había ocurrido algo. — ¡Este si que funciona! — Paró su caminar deteniendo el paso del azabache también.

— ¿Ha? — Bufo este. — ¿De que hablas Mikka? — Logró decir antes de ser acallado repentinamente por la invasión de espacio.

Sólo sintió unos cálidos labios posarse en su mejilla izquierda, no hizo nada por alejarlo, pues quedó petrificado un instante.

Mikka observó su penosa situación. — Te haz puesto rojo, Yuu chan. — Se burló divertido por la situación. — ¿Acaso te gustó? — Emprendió una carrera que, obviamente, ganaría.

— ¡Tú! — Gritó rojo hasta las orejas, aún siendo sólo un beso inocente en la mejilla, ambos eran chicos. Le molestaba de alguna forma. — ¡Ven aquí grandísimo idiota! —

Lo persiguió incluso luego de pasar de largo su casa, no se detuvieron sino hasta llegar al parque de la siguiente calle, querían seguir jugando. Rendido ante el cansancio, Yuuichiro no pudo hacer más que apoyar ambas manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Escuchó bufar a su mejor amigo frente a él, no se veía para nada cansado. — Yo quería seguir jugando, Yuu chan. — Cruzó los brazos tras su cuello de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes.

Lo miró entre cansado y molesto, aún así se había divertido. — Ya vámonos a casa. —

Se rió. — Vale. — Su aventura ya se había alargado bastante, más de lo que su padre posiblemente permitiría.

Las gotas empezaron a caer en su ya obscura ciudad, el viento empezó a correr y los chicos temblaron. El joven rubio, precavido, había visto el pronóstico del clima. Por lo que recurrió al paraguas que guardaba su morral.

Yuuichiro curvó una ceja. — ¿Azul, amarillo y rojo? ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Cuatro? —

Mikaela se limitó a sonreír y cubrirlo de la lluvia. — Fue un regalo. —

— ¿De quién? — Cuestionó con cierta burla el ojiverde. — Tiene pésimo gusto. —

Su amigo rió con autosuficiencia. — Tuyo. —

El olvidado sonrojo del azabache volvió en busca de venganza. Titubeó y no pudo quejarse más. — Camina, te van a regañar. —Avanzó dejando al rubio atrás sin importarle mojarse un poco.

— Oh. — Siguió a su compañero evitando que se empapara más. — Pero me dieron permiso de volver con mi cita hasta tarde. —

— ¿He? — Murmuró sin comprender.

— Obviamente, estamos en una cita. — Explicó Mikka — Tú, yo, en medio de la lluvia en un parque. Solos. — Se acercó más de lo necesario con una mirada que no supo descifrar. — Igual a una novela de amor, ¿No crees? —

Tembló ruborizado, pero sin alejarse, la lluvia había empeorado y no debía darle el gusto a su amigo. —Si, y tú eres obviamente la chica. — Se burló en un intento de contraataque.

Sólo logró una carcajada en el rubio. — Pero que dices, Yuu chan. — Se secó unas lágrimas que escaparon por su estruendosa risa. — Es obvio que tú eres mi princesa, y yo soy tu príncipe azul. — Afirmó con demasiada confianza.

Su rostro se coloreó una vez más, estúpido Mikka. — Camina, rubio oxigenado. —

— ¡¿Ha?! — Se quejó. — Pero si tú amas mi cabello. —

Rió levemente, aun sonrojado. — Lo que digas. —


End file.
